


Transatlanticism

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Actor RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff I wrote a few years ago when I first got into Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transatlanticism

Bradley knew a lot about Colin. Colin was his best friend after all. He knew what Cols loved and hated and how his voice sounded when he hadn’t slept for 36 hours too busy between filming and rehearsing lines to actually get a proper sleep. He knew all of his likes and favorites and his fears. He knew how to convince Colin to help him pull a prank on Angel and Katie, and that if Bradley didn’t remind him Colin would forget to eat sometimes.

For all they they were best friends, they had their share of differences. The biggest one being that Bradley loved to listen to pop music and currents hits, whereas Cols loved to put his headphones in and listen to his indie bands on repeat. He had genuinely tried to like Col’s music, but every time he tried he ended up telling Colin that he needed to listen to some music that people actually knew.

Which is why, he was surprised to find himself listening to a Death Cab For Cutie (Col’s Favorite Band) song on repeat. It had been a few weeks since he had last seen his best friend, the both of them taking on other projects during their time off from filming for Merlin. They had both been so busy this break they hadn’t had the chance to talk or text nearly as often as they normally did.

So here Bradley was listening to Ben Gibbard singing lyrics he never thought he’d find himself thinking about his best friend. Let alone in the way he felt it in his soul, the line repeating through his blood and making it almost imperative that he tell Cols right now or his heart would burst.

He reached for his phone and hit speed dial one. 

"Bradley James, do you know what time is is in California?!"

Crap. He’d forgotten about the time difference. 

"Sorry Cols. I just needed to tell you something right now."

He could hear Colin sitting up in his bed and almost feel the fear and worry through the phone.

"What? What is it? Are you okay ? Is everyone okay?!"

"Yes! Yes. They’re fine. Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m fine. Or at least I think I’m fine. I just need to tell you something."

"Okay. You can tell me anything. You’re my best friend, mate. You know that."

He knows he surprises Colin when he sings it. He hadn’t even meant to, but it sprang from his mouth before he could control it.

“The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row. It seems much farther than ever before. Oh no. I need you so much closer. I need you so much closer.”

The was no answer from Colin and then the call disconnected.  
___________________________________________________________

After a long day of fretting about Colin not answering any of his calls or texts, worrying about losing his best friend, and forcing his way through filming, Bradley lays down in his bed and tries to force himself to sleep. There was a knock on his door and he groans at the thought of getting out of bed. The knocking continues until he forces himself from the bed and slips on a pair of black sweat pants, and stumbles his way over to the door.

And there was Colin. He was standing there in his jeans and a blue hoodie with rumpled hair and exhausted eyes.

"It’s called Transatlanticism."

Bradley’s not really sure what to say to this. Still surprised by a jet lagged looking Cols standing outside his hotel room door in Wales and trying to understand what Colin could even be talking about, he simply furrows his brow and pulls Colin into his room.

"What?"

"The song. It’s called Transatlanticism."

"Oh." Because what could he say to that? He had only been listening to the cd Colin had left in his car weeks ago when they had gone for drinks at a bar before they parted their ways for the break. He hadn’t meant to listen to it. It had been sitting there innocuously in the passengers seat and was simply labelled "Colin’s Travel Mix ‘11."

"You sang a Death Cab For Cutie song for me over the phone at 3 in the morning and you thought that was a good idea?"

"Yes? No? I don’t know." Bradley was visibly confused and nervous. He was waiting for the anger to come pouring out of Cols, telling him that he didn’t feel that way and he need to leave him the hell alone and that if they weren't both under contractual obligations he would never want to see him ever again. All he hears is the steady breathing of a thoroughly pissed off Colin Morgan. Yet another thing he knows as Colin’s best friend. But that parts probably over soon.

"I’m sorry Cols. I didn’t mean to. I can control myself and we can be friends, and please don’t hate me for this."

And with that he finds himself in Colin’s scrawny arms. Colin pulling him into his chest and bringing his lips to Bradley’s.  
"You should know better than that. You can’t just call me and sing me Transatlanticism, tell me you miss me and make me need to hold you in my arms without expecting me to hop on the first plane I can find to get to you as soon as possible. Which is why it’s your fault if I get in big trouble for talking a week off without any notice or telling anyone."

"What?"

Bradley’s brain is still trying to catch up with the idea that Colin has just just kissed him, let alone that Colin seems to be angry at him for something about work, but who cares cause Colin doesn’t hate him. And if he’s to believe the kisses being rained on his throat and neck, Cols apparently is a bit in love with him too.

"For the record Bradley?"

"Mmm?" This is hummed into Colin’s neck as Bradley decides that he should probably take advantage of the fact that Colin is holding him close and licking along Bradley’s collar bone.

"I need you so much closer too."


End file.
